The Lord of the Rings
by Rika Shinigami
Summary: Bueno, se han puesto a pensar que opinan los personajes?
1. Inicio

EN UN FORO DE GRABACIONES...  
  
Holaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno este proyecto que voy a comenzar está cómico.  
  
Miren, consiste en "re-crear" la película de : The Lord of the Rings!!! The two Towers!!!!! (de la primera no me acuerdo mucho -_-')  
  
Pero necesito su ayuda y colaboración con los personajes, yo tengo una idea!  
  
Heero: Ah! No! Esta vez no!  
  
Rika: Ouh! Hee-chan, pero será divertido!  
  
Heero: Si claro será "Tu diversión".  
  
Rika: "Mí Diversión"?  
  
Heero: ¬¬  
  
Rika: Anda! sí? Mira, no quieres ser el personaje principal?  
  
Heero: Yo siempre soy el personajes pricipal, JAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Rika: ¬¬'  
  
Heero: -_-' ah! que remedio, de todas maneras nos utilizarás!  
  
Rika: n_n sabía que aceptarías! Por eso te quiero!  
  
Heero: O_o' no empieces si?  
  
Rika: Mira que te parece si te digo como voy a organizar los papeles de los personajes, si?  
  
Heero: Ya que -_-'.  
  
Rika: n_n' los organicé así:  
  
@ Frodo: Tú Heero, por ser el principal.  
  
@ Sam: Duo, por ser tu amigo y compañero.  
  
@ Aragón: Wufei, por valiente y buen peleador.  
  
@ Legolas: Quatre, por lindo, guapo, rubio, cute, buen compañero, amable, ahhhh *suspiro*  
  
@ Merry: Dorothy, por falta de hombres y carácter.  
  
@ Pippin: Hilde, por falta de hombres.  
  
@ Gandalf: Zechs, por el pelo largo.  
  
@ Saruman: Treize, por ser el enemigo de Zechs.  
  
@ Arwen: Meiran, por ser la esposa de Wufei.  
  
Rika: Que te parece!  
  
Heero: Yo frodo?  
  
Rika: Sí que Duo sea tu compañero.  
  
Heero: Y Trowa?  
  
Rika: No sé, creo que el enano...  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Rika: ...  
  
Heero y Rika: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
¿?: I´m sexy, I´m cute, I´m popular......  
  
Rika: Quien dijo eso?  
  
Relela: Y yo?  
  
Rika: AH!!!!!!!!! Corre Heero, corre!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Estoy corriendo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rika: Hmmm (se detiene) ya sé! Relela, serás Gollum (Sméagol)!!!!  
  
Relela: Que?  
  
Rika: Sí mira, estarás al lado de Heero!  
  
Relela: Está bien!!!!! n_n  
  
Rika: Imbécil ¬¬'... (Relela se va!)  
  
Heero: Ya se fué?  
  
Rika: Sí!  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Rika: ¬¬... O_O... n_n... ~_o  
  
Heero: O_o  
  
DOS HORAS DESPUES...  
  
Duo: Heero!  
  
*Sale Heero de un closet*  
  
Duo: Donde estabas?  
  
Heero: Por ahí n_n'.  
  
Duo: ¬¬ si claro, oye ya supiste lo que vamos a hacer!  
  
Heero: Sí!  
  
Duo: Creo que Trowa no está muy de acuerdo...  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Heero y Duo: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
*Heero y Duo se van ¿?*  
  
*Sale Rika del closet*  
  
Rika: (Acomodandose el cabello), jeje, bueno amigos espero sus respuestas, por medio de un Review o un correo. Bye! Bye!  
  
Att: Rika §hinigami.  
  
PD: VISITEN MI WEB DE GUNDAM WING!!!!!!!! 


	2. Desastre

Bien amig@s n_n, creo que esta vez me saldrá bien todo ya que casi tengo la primera parte del fic, empezaré desde el principio, o sea que empezaré desde LA COMUNIDAD DEL ANILLO, gracias a que alguien se compadeció de mí y me dió recursos para comprarla (lo sé, lo sé, mis ahorros están por los suelos, hmmm... siempre están por los suelos n_nU).  
  
Ya organicé toodo el elenco y creanme que me salió bien (eso creo ¬¬), bueno como les iba diciendo...  
  
Trowa: DEJENME PASAR!!!!!! QUIERO HABLAR CON ESA LOCA!!!!!!!  
  
Rika: Gulp O_O, seguridad!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seguridad: Lo siento, pero trae un arma ^_^U...  
  
Rika: QUE!!!!!!!!!!! Ay no! ya se armó...  
  
Trowa: A VER, A VER! QUIEN TE DIÓ PERMISO PARA USARME EN TUS "FAMOSOS" FICS!!!! EH! EH!!!!  
  
Rika: Esteeeeeeeee yo.... mira... tu sabes... que ... jajajajajajajaja....  
  
Trowa: ???  
  
Rika: Mira Trowa, ven sientate, quieres un té o algo?  
  
Trowa: A mí nadie me compra! Dame un café...  
  
Rika: ¬¬, traigan dos tazas de café...  
  
Encargado: Ya voy, ya voy...  
  
Rika: Bien Trowa, de que querías hablar?  
  
Trowa: Que estoy harto de que me uses en tus fics, sin perdirme permiso!  
  
Rika: Y que! Todos lo hacen!  
  
Trowa: que?  
  
Rika: uhhhh nada, jejeje ^^U  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Rika: Bueno, pues... no le veo lo malo, además a tí no te pasa nada malo, al contrario, te pongo feliz de la vida con MI QUATRE!!!  
  
Trowa: Hmm... Buen punto.  
  
Rika: Te molesta?  
  
Trowa: Pues no, pero no me gusta el papel de el enano!  
  
Rika: Ay mira, no te preocupes, serás el enano, pero tendrás tu estatura normal... que te parece? Además compartiras muchos dialogos con Quatre...  
  
Trowa: En ese caso hmm.. acepto tu propuesta.  
  
Rika: Bueno (tomando café).  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Rika: ...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Rika: Y?...  
  
Seguridad: Disculpen que interrumpa con su grandiosa conversación, pero allá afuera hay un chico rubio que quiere pasar, lo dejo pas...  
  
Rika: QUATRE!!!! QUATRE!!!! QUATRE!!!! ;_;  
  
Seguridad y Trowa: O_o'  
  
Rika sale corriendo desesperada y abre la puerta...  
  
Quatre: Hola!  
  
Rika: Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lo toma en brazos y se lo lleva cargando, lo más rápido posible, hasta que...)  
  
Trowa: (con una mano deteniendo a Rika) A donde demonios lo llevas??!!!  
  
Rika: Quiero explicarle cual será el personaje que va interpretar y...  
  
Trowa: ///_Ó BAJALO AHORA!  
  
Rika: YES SR!  
  
Quatre: Uh? ?_?  
  
Rika: Maldito Trowa ¬¬... Bueno, tomen asiento para explicarles cuales serán sus personajes...  
  
Seguridad: Oye te hablan afuera, es un tipo en paños menores y dice que...  
  
Rika: HEERO!!! HEERO!!! HEEEROOOOOOOO!  
  
Abre la puerta y...  
  
Heero: (apuntandole a Rika con su magnum) Hola cuanto tiempo sin verte...  
  
Rika: Jejejejeje, pasa esta es tu casa...  
  
Heero: Gracias...  
  
Rika: Gulp O_o...  
  
Entran y...  
  
Seguridad: Tienes visitas... Es un chico con una trenza y...  
  
Rika: DUO!!!!!!! DUO!!!!!! DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Abre la puerta e intenta utilizar la misma ténica que con Quatre, pero ...  
  
Heero: (Deteniendo a Rika con la magnum) Mas vale que vayas controlando tus impulsos ¬¬+...  
  
Rika: (bajando a Duo) Grrrr...  
  
Seguridad: Ahhhh... hay un chico con ropa china afuera que quiere verte y...  
  
Rika: Sí! ya cállate, deja entrar a quien sea, ya no importa!  
  
Seguridad: Gulp!  
  
Wufei: Con que aquí estás, eh?  
  
Rika: Me duele la cabeza, por favor que alguien me de un golpe... BAJA EL PUÑO WUFEI!!!!  
  
Wufei: Grrr... ¬¬  
  
Duo: y bien?  
  
Rika: Sí bueno, pues ya saben que van a salir en mi fic y todo eso...  
  
Quatre: Y que vamos a hacer?  
  
Rika: Ay! Quatre! que lindo!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Explica de una buena vez!  
  
Rika: Sí pues, ya voy, ya voy, los papeles van a ser... Heero tú vas a ser Frodo, te quedó claro?  
  
Heero: Misión aceptada, con tal de que no me vuelvas a encerrar en un closet!  
  
Duo: Qué!!!!  
  
Rika: Oh! nada, nada, Duo tu serás Sam, el amigo de Frodo.  
  
Duo: Me gusta, con tal de tener a quien molestar, jejejeje (viendo a Heero) n_n  
  
Rika: Hmm ¬¬... Trowa tú serás el enano, pero tendrás tu tamaño normal, te parece?  
  
Trowa: Pues ya que!  
  
Rika: Así me gusta... Quatre!!!! (Se le repega mucho) Tú serás Legolas, te gusta? Sino te gusta te cambio el papel, serás quien tú quieras!  
  
Quatre: Pues me parece bien ^_^.  
  
Rika: Que bien (pegandose más a Quatre) jijijijijiji...  
  
Wufei: Oye! No es justo que solo a Quatre le des a escoger, es una injusticia!!!  
  
Rika: Ay Wufei, no te enfades, tú serás Aragón y Meiran será Arwen.  
  
Wufei: NATAKU!!!! NATAKU!!!!! °O°  
  
Rika: O.o que bueno que te guste, jejejejeje ^_^U  
  
Heero: Quienes más?  
  
Rika: Pues Zechs va a ser Gandalf, pero como Zechs está muy guapo como para acerlo viejo, conservará su apariencia normal y...  
  
Heero: Quiere decir que yo voy a querer y respetar a Zechs? Ni lo sueñes!!!!  
  
Rika: Pero mira, así es la película que quieres que yo haga!  
  
Heero: Pues cambias los dialogo!!!!! (Apuntandole)  
  
Rika: Sí, sí como tú quieras, auffff! este chico no sabe mas que apuntar con su arma y también es bueno para... mejor me callo...  
  
Duo: Que ibas a decir?  
  
Rika: Uyyy! de cuando acá tanto amor ¬¬+  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Trowa: Jejejejeje, eso te pasa por estarme molestando... jejejeje  
  
Rika: Bueno, si me permiten continuar ¬¬... bueno Saruman será Treize y pues,bla, bla, lo demás ya se los había dicho, no? Y en la segunda parte Sally Po va a ser Éowyn, te quedó claro Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?!  
  
Rika: Por favor que alguien me de otro café... (agarrandose la cabeza)  
  
Quatre: Te sientes mal?  
  
Rika: Snif, snif, snif ;_; veo que alguien se preocupa por mí, no que ustedes, ingratos...  
  
Heero: Jaja  
  
Rika: Por favor una aspirina...  
  
Duo: Y Reelena?  
  
Heero: NO LA NOMBRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reelena: Heero! Mi amor Heero!!!!  
  
Heero: Ay no!  
  
Reelena: Heero!!!!!!! Cásate conmigo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Oye Reelena!!! Deja a Heero en paz!!  
  
Reelena: Uhhhhhhhhh (sacandole la lengua a Duo) Nunca! Heero es mío y solo mío!!!!  
  
Duo: QUE DIJISTE BRUJA!!!!! (la agarra del cabello y la arratra por todo el foro).  
  
Wufei: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Trowa: Quatre quieres algo de tomar?  
  
Quatre: Está bien.  
  
Reelena: Sueltame!!! Recuerda la paz!!!  
  
Duo: VOY A MATARTE!!!!  
  
Heero: Duo mátala!!!! Recuerda que eres el número uno!  
  
Wufei: Número uno? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Reelena: Cállate!!!!  
  
Wufei: NATAKU!!!! NATAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NATAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Quieres más té Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Está bien.  
  
Heero: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Duo: MUERE BITCH MUERE!!!!!!!  
  
Reelena: AH!!!!!  
  
Rika: Que alguien me de un balazo... Wufei BAJA ESA ARMA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Como te iba diciendo Quatre...  
  
Quatre: Si...  
  
Wufei: NATAKU!!!!!!!! NATAKU!!!!!!!!!!! NATAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Dale Duo!!!  
  
Duo: Toma esto es por todo lo que haz molestado, esto es porque eres lela, esto es porque me aburrían tus dialogos, esto es por no saber de moda, esto es por ser Shinigami, esto por Coca-cola, esto es por Heero, esto es porque siempre nos interrumpes, esto es por Barney, esto es por... (dandole un patada por cada cosa)...  
  
Rika: Nos vemos... Atte: Rika §hinigami... ALGUIEN TIENE UNA ASPIRINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
